1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction member adapted for constructing a retaining wall to keep a bank of earth from sliding or water from flooding. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assembly type construction member as a construction unit composed of a U-shape concrete panel and a concrete shelf plate installed in the rear side of the U-shape panel. Further, the present invention relates to a method for constructing a retaining wall by making use of a plurality of the construction unit.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, concrete blocks have been commonly used in the construction of low height or small scale retaining wall, but in the case of great scale retaining wall construction, reinforced concrete wall have been built up by pouring concrete into wall-form at its own construction site.
However, such conventional reinforced concrete wall construction require a relatively wide bottom space for its foundation, thereby resulting in disadvantages such as long construction period, higher cost, and inefficient work. In addition to these disadvantages, since conventional reinforced concrete wall is rigid, this wall can not absorb or disperse the vibration energy and impact force caused by earth quake.